Diamond Tigress
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: Complete Leena leaves the team, and three years later, the Blitz team finds Leena. What will happen? And what's this new Zoid Leena pilots? Bit and Leena and Brad and Naomi parings. Please read and review!
1. Leena's Leaving

This is my new Zoids ficcy. Yes, it will be chaptered.  
  
This will eventually be Bit and Leena fic.   
  
Minor Brad and Naomi hints.   
  
Does anyone know Leena's mother's name? If you do, please review or e-mail me. I named her   
Lily, but I have no clue if that's her real name.  
  
Ages:  
Leena, Bit, and Brad: 18  
Jamie: 15  
Leon: 20  
  
Also if you have been watching Zoids (called "Classic Zoids" on Cartoon Network, or "Zoids:   
Chaotic Century" on the opening screen) at 6:30 am (EST), you will know about Van and Fiona.   
If you do, and you are a fan of that couple (Van and Fiona), let me know. I need to know if   
there is any support for that couple!  
  
I don't own Zoids.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine." Anonymous  
  
Part One of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Leena's Leaving'  
~~  
  
Leena looked around the Hover Cargo's garage. She could remember this base being her home   
since she was ten. It was their home. Her father, Steve, and her mother, Lily, had worked so   
hard to afford this base and the Zoids. Leena could remember how happy she and her older   
brother, Leon, were when they first set foot into the Hover Cargo. That had been eight years   
ago. Leon and Leena's mother had been dead for the past seven, and Leon had left the team   
about a year ago.  
  
"I miss you mom," Leena mumbled, re-shifting her backpack and suitcase.  
  
The other Zoid pilots of the Blitz team had left to explore the nearby town. Well, everyone   
except Leena and her father.  
  
"Are you sure Leena?" Steve asked his only daughter.  
  
"It's for the best Dad. I just keep costing you guys more money, and I can barely hold my own   
in battle compared to Brad or Bit. It's just best for me to leave." Leena replied.  
  
Steve had been afraid of that reply. Steve missed his only son, and now his only daughter was   
leaving him too. But Leena had inherited Lily's independence and stubbornness, and Steve knew   
he had no chance of holding his daughter when she wanted to leave.  
  
Steve sighed, "Are you at least taking the Gunsniper?"   
  
Leena nodded, "Yeah, I'm not abandoning my Zoid. Daddy, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I  
need to leave."  
  
Steve nodded, and hugged his daughter. "I'll miss you, Lee."  
  
Leena grinned at the memory of her old nickname. "Lee" was the nickname Lily had given to   
Leena when she was younger, and it had just stuck. The family had stopped calling her Lee when   
her mother died.  
  
"I know Dad, but I have to go now. I don't want to have a confrontation with the others. You   
will give them each the letter I wrote for them, right?"  
  
Steve nodded. "I love you Leena, now go before I change my mind and forbid you to go."  
  
Leena hugged her father once more, "Bye daddy. I love you too."  
  
Steve watched as his daughter threw her backpack and suitcase into her Gunsniper, trying to   
hold his tears in. Leena smiled once more, while mouthing 'Goodbye, I love you, and good luck',   
and closed the hatch of her Zoid. Once the hatch had closed, Leena allowed some tears to   
falls. Steve opened the hanger and watched as his daughter left, tears streaming down his   
face.  
  
'Why am I crying? I didn't cry when Leon left... That's because Leon was always my son.   
Leena was Lily's innocent and beautiful child. I knew Leon would be okay, but I hope Lee will   
be fine. She's my girl. She'll be fine,' Steve thought and then, closing the hanger, he   
heading to his room for a few minutes alone.   
  
~~  
  
Leena had just hit the sand when tears began to fall more steadily. She was leaving, she was   
actually leaving. She was leaving her home, her family, and Bit.   
  
"Good bye, Bit Cloud," Leena mumbled, and then got her Zoid into a run and headed west to where   
she could find some help.  
  
~~  
  
When Bit, Brad, and Jamie returned to the Hover Cargo, they all agreed it was much too quiet.   
They had also noticed Leena's missing Gunsniper, but the group of boys had just thought that   
she would have taken it out since they had taken the jeep.  
  
"Hey, Doc, where's Leena?" Bit asked.  
  
"Leena has left the team." Steve said, fishing in his pocket and pulling out the letters that   
Leena had written.  
  
"What?! Why?" Jamie asked.  
  
"She just told me for you guys to read your letter," Steve said, handing each pilot their   
letter.  
  
Jamie opened his first, "To the kid I thought of as a little brother, Jamie. I knew Dad and I   
drove you nuts, and to answer your question, it is hereditary. If you think Dad is bad, you   
should have met our Grandfather. Anyhow, good luck to flying skills, I know you'll go far no   
matter what personality you use. Just do me a favor, and take the time to relax every now and   
then, okay? Your Friend, Leena."   
  
Brad opened his letter next. "Brad. I knew how often I wasted my ammo drove you nuts, and   
I guess the wasted ammo was partly why I left. I know how much money I cost us, but trust me,  
you and Bit will earn it back in no time. I have never met a better pilot for a Shadow Fox,  
and I never will. I wish you the best of luck in the future. Oh, if I see Naomi, I'll tell   
her to call you. Your Friend, Leena."   
  
Bit silently laughed at the shade of red Brad had managed to turn, but it was his turn to open   
his letter. "Bit, you always did drive me crazy. I guess you'll be happy to know that your   
spine will be apart of your body more often, unless, of course, you seriously manage to tick   
Brad off. Everything I left in the refrigerator is yours, if you want it. Anyhow, I wish   
you luck in your battles, although I know you and Liger will have no problems. Make sure   
Jamie relaxes every now and then, okay? I hope to see you again. Yours, Leena."  
  
Brad, who had noticed Bit's silent chuckles over the Naomi thing, now took his time to tease.   
"Hey, Bit, Leena signed 'your friend' on ours, but you got 'yours'!"  
  
Jamie decided to get into the fun, "Not to mention she hopes to see you again!"  
  
Bit blushed, and Steve shook his head and grinned.  
  
Jamie suddenly sobered. "But what are we going do with the vacated spot on the team? Last   
time, when Leon left, Bit was there to fill the spot."  
  
Bit frowned, already missing Leena. "Jamie could go in to battle more."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "No, I do my best work off the field. We need someone else to fill the   
spot."  
  
"How about Harry?" Brad asked, smirking.  
  
"No way! He'd waste more money than Leena did. Of course, he is rich," Bit, said.  
  
"No, Harry isn't skilled enough for battle, we need someone else." Steve said, ending any   
arguments on Harry's behalf.  
  
"We could ask Naomi," Bit replied.  
  
"No, she's off on single battles, remember?" Brad asked.  
  
"She didn't tell us that," Bit replied, a note of slyness in his voice.   
  
Brad blushed a deep red, and mumbled something out that no once quite understood. Then again,   
with the tone of voice Bit had used, that was probably a good thing.   
  
Jamie frowned, "What if we call Leon? He might be interested."  
  
Steve sighed. "It's worth a shot. I have a number at were I can reach him."  
  
Everyone watched as Steve Taurus grabbed a much folded and abused piece of paper from his   
pocket and the nearest phone.  
  
"Hey, Leon, it's you dad. We have a bit of a problem... Leena left. Yes, we need someone to  
fill her place... Leon! All right... yeah... yes son. I'll see you soon." Leon said, hanging   
the phone up.  
  
"Well?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Leon will fill the empty slot." Steve said, somewhat smiling.  
  
Bit nodded, and went to the hanger, leaving Brad, Jamie, and Steve plotting.  
  
~~  
  
"I already miss you Leena. It's too quiet. Now who am I going to fight with?" Bit mused,   
sitting down, leaning against the Liger.   
  
Thoughts ran through Bit's head. Leena was gone. He never even got the chance to say what was   
on his mind. He might never see Leena again.  
  
Liger's roar was what brought Bit out of his silent, gloomy thoughts.   
  
"You think she'll be back Liger?" Bit asked.  
  
Liger roared again.  
  
"I really hope you're right, partner." Bit whispered.   
  
~~  
  
That was so short! I'm sorry! I promise the other chapters will be longer, especially once I   
get on with the major romance between Bit and Leena, I promise! The first chapter is just   
really hard for me to write.  
  
You may be wondering about the title of this fic "Diamond Tigress", don't worry, it'll make   
sense soon enough.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, then you guys don't get the next part. Simple as that.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	2. What Has Happened

I don't think I've ever received so many reviews for one chapter. Honestly, you guys are   
great! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope I don't disappoint you. Please,   
keep the reviews coming!  
  
As for the Van/Fiona fic, I'm not sure when I'll have time to write one. I have this fic, not   
to mention five others in works. Maybe over Spring break I'll get a chance to write it.  
  
I don't own Zoids, but I do own the "Diamond Tigress", the "Songbird", and Harmony.  
  
Damasu is Japanese for "deceive". The literal meaning is 'to deceive'. So the Damasu team   
literally means "The Deceiving Team".   
  
Ages:  
Bit, Brad, Leena: 21  
Harmony: 20  
Leon: 23  
Jamie: 18  
  
Quote of the Fic: "There's two dates it time that they'll carve on your stone and everyone   
knows what they mean. What's more important is the time that is known is that little dash in   
between." Garth Brooks "Pushing Up Daisies"  
  
Part Two of "Diamond Tigress"  
'What Has Happened'  
~~  
  
Leena Taurus ran her fingers through her long red hair. It had been three years. Three years   
since she had left the Blitz team. Three years since she left Bit. Three years since she found   
some of her roots.  
  
"Leena, are you going to spend all day in the bathroom?! Come on! Geez girl!" Harmony yelled,   
pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
Ah, yes, three years since she found an old friend from her days of living in an actual town,   
Harmony Leo. Harmony was a tall girl, standing at five feet nine inches, and was about seven   
months younger than Leena. Harmony had gorgeous blond, curly hair that she kept at mid-back,   
tied back by a dark blue headband. On top of the blond hair she had stunning sapphire blue   
eyes. Harmony also had a temper worse than Leena's.  
  
Leena, on the other hand, was five feet six inches. Leena had mellowed out over the three years   
since she had left the Blitz team, and she had just celebrated her twenty-first birthday. Her   
red hair went mid back, and was now all at one length, not the haircut she had before. Her   
violet eyes almost always danced in mirth.  
  
Just as Harmony was about to bang on the door once more, Leena opened the door and Harmony   
nearly fell into the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe you should live up to your name," Leena mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Harmony grinned. "And maybe you should fly a Zoid."  
  
"I like being on the ground, thank you very much." Leena said as she threw her hairbrush,   
toothbrush, and toothpaste into a separate compartment in her duffle bag.   
  
Harmony laughed and threw a pair of her jeans into her duffle bag. Harmony was almost always   
in a pair of faded blue flare jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She also normally wore a pair of   
black sandals with a two-inch heel. Leena wore a violet tank top, a pair of dark blue flare   
jeans, and a pair of black boots with a three-inch heel.   
  
"Did we leave anything behind?" Harmony asked as she closed the door to the hotel room.  
  
"No. I put the tools, and my laptop, back where they belonged last night. We're ready to go."   
Leena said.  
  
Harmony nodded, and after throwing the keys at the hotel clerk (which earned a sigh from Leena),   
the two girls went to their Zoids.  
  
Harmony was the pilot of a rare Zoid, the Songbird. The Songbird, as you might have guessed,   
was a bird Zoid. It had tremendous speed and the ability to climb to a high altitude with no  
problem. Some said the Songbird was the advanced form of a Raynos. It also had a good   
arsenal.   
  
Now, Leena's Zoid was one of the rarest Zoids on planet Zi. It was called the Diamond   
Tigress. The Zoid was a more feminine version of the Liger Zero. It was sleeker and had a   
longer tail, which Leena could use to hit enemies Zoids away from the back of the Tigress. The  
Diamond Tigress had good, solid armor, and a shield to defend itself, but it also had a nice   
sized arsenal.  
  
Leena and Harmony both tossed their duffle bags into their Zoids and then jumped up and into   
their cockpits.  
  
"Ready to go, Lee?" Harmony asked her best friend over the radio.  
  
"Let's go, Harm," Leena answered, and two to took off towards their next battle location.   
  
~~   
  
"That was a good battle you guys," Jamie said as he congratulated Bit, Brad, and Leon on their   
latest victory.   
  
"Thanks Jamie. Your strategies were dead on, though," Leon said.   
  
"Hey, Doc, do I still owe you anything for that upgrade on the Shadow Fox?" Brad asked.  
  
Steve looked up and smiled. "No, your battle today won enough to cover the costs."  
  
"Doc, what are you looking at?" Bit asked.  
  
"An article on one of the best team in the doubles." Steve said.  
  
The Zoid Battle Commissions arranged teams as followed: Singles, which was only one person,   
doubles, which was two pilots, triples for three, quadruple for a four person team, and so on   
and so forth. Now, for two-person team and up, one (or more if you had three, four, or more)   
pilot could battle, and another could stay on the base (if the team had one) or stay off the   
battlegrounds (if you didn't have a base) and arrange strategies and other tactics, but if   
needed, could jump into the battle. Such was the case with the Blitz team. Jamie was their   
strategist, but he could be an alternate if someone on the team needed to leave the battle to   
lick their wounds.   
  
"Yeah, what about them?" Brad asked.  
  
"Let's see, since someone spilled coffee, syrup, and melted butter all over my magazine today,   
and I won't mention any names, BIT, I can just make out the fact this team wins about 90% of   
their battles, both pilots are females, and it's called the..." Steve's voice trailed off as   
he tried to make heads or tails of the article.  
  
"Doc, I said I was sorry," Bit mumbled under his breath.  
  
Steve finally found a place were you could make out the team's name. "The Damasu team."   
  
"They call themselves the Damasu team? Either they're cocky or modest," Brad said.  
  
"Who's in the team, Doc?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell you that if I really wanted too..." Steve said, tossing his ruined magazine   
in the trash.  
  
Suddenly, Bit asked a question that had been in the back of everyone's mind. "How do you guys   
think Leena is doing?"  
  
Leon looked down at the floor and then smiled gently. "Leena is strong. I'm sure she's fine.   
It's hard to believe the fact she's been gone for three years, isn't it?"  
  
Brad nodded. "None of us have fought with each other in ages. Some days, I find myself   
actually listening for the sound of her and Bit chasing each other. I'm still not use to the   
silence."  
  
Bit looked out the window, but he didn't join in the conversation. 'I miss you Leena, I miss   
you a lot. Liger promises that you'll be back one day, but how much longer can I hope that?   
You were always saying that I was getting in your way, that I was stealing your food. I miss   
our fighting. Maybe that's why I miss it, it was our fighting. No one else would dare fight   
the way we used to. Please, come back to us soon.'  
  
"Bit! Bit Cloud!" Brad yelled into Bit's ear, trying to get his fellow pilot's attention.  
  
Jamie sighed. "It's useless Brad, let's just leave him here to work out his thoughts."  
  
Leon nodded. "It would be best. I'm sure he has a few things to work out."  
  
Steve smiled. "Come on, let's go see what there is to eat in the kitchen."  
  
~~  
  
"Are you sure these are the coordinates?" Leena asked Harmony.  
  
"Yes. Here comes the Judge. It's almost battle time."  
  
~~  
  
Steve flicked on the television set and sat down. "Hey! That team we were talking about a   
few minutes is in a battle!" (Authoress: Keep in mind that the watchers at home/work/wherever   
can only see the battle, they can't hear the radio link between the pilots.)   
  
Jamie sat down next to Steve, and then Brad, Leon, and Bit sat down.  
  
"Who's battling?" Bit asked.  
  
"The Damasu team is battling the Sailor team." Brad replied. (Authoress: Okay, I needed an   
opposing team and I have a Sailor Moon plushie sitting in front of me. Also, the Sailor team   
consists of two people: Brandon and Courtney.)   
  
"The Sailor team uses Blade Ligers, and I couldn't tell you guys for the life of me what the   
Damasu team is using." Jamie said.  
  
~~  
  
"Ready! Fight!" the Judge said.  
  
"Hey, girly, where is the other member of your team." Brandon asked.  
  
"I dunno." Leena replied.   
  
Courtney charged forward, and Leena immediately put up a shield. Brandon rushed in from behind,   
where the shield wasn't as strong, but the Tigress's tail knocked the Blade Liger back a few   
feet.  
  
"Come on Songbird," Leena mumbled, breaking free of Courtney's Blade Liger and making a run out   
of the direct line of fire, waiting for her best friend, and for the other team to make a move.  
  
~~  
  
"The girl in whatever Zoid that is isn't very strong, is she?" Brad asked.  
  
"I disagree. She hit that one Blade Liger a good distance away from her with the tail of her   
Zoid. I don't think I've ever seen a Zoid do that." Jamie said.  
  
"She also got the shield up much quicker, and much later, than most pilots can. She waited   
until the Blade Liger was almost on top of her to use the shield." Bit said.  
  
~~  
  
Leena grinned as the Songbird suddenly came out from the cloud cover. "Harmony, I'll take care   
of the girl, you get that obnoxious guy."  
  
"I read you Leena, heading in for the kill. Are you changing into Emerald?" Harmony asked.  
  
"How clear am I?" Leena asked.  
  
"Clear for ten yards. If they come in for the kill, I'll guard your back." Harmony replied.  
  
~~  
  
How about I leave it there? Now, if you guys can guess what Harmony and Leena are talking   
about when Harmony asks about changing into Emerald I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.  
  
PLEASE REIVEW! If you review, the faster I'll write the next part!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	3. Invitations

*Re-reads the last note in part two* I guess I did promise you guys the more reviews you gave   
me; the faster I would write this part.   
  
A lot of you guessed in the challenge I had at the end of part two. Most of you guessed   
correctly, and one of you guessed exactly right. That's why I decided to do a dedication and a   
noteworthy. If you got part of it right, than you're in the noteworthy, if you got it exactly   
right, you're in the dedication. And, since I got so many replies (I never thought I would get   
this many!), you had to get it exactly right to get the dedication.   
  
The answer was: The Emerald is the like the Liger's Panzer system.   
  
This is dedicated to Teefa85.  
  
Noteworthy: Vitani the steamed bun, cleopatra, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, animeluvr, B.K.ROCS,   
Raven, Naomi Hunter, riderfan, Jay Cloud*, and Johad.   
  
Thanks for reviewing and guessing you guys, it means a lot to me!  
  
For those of you who wanted Naomi... don't worry, her appearance will be in the next part.   
Oh yes, Parasite Death, you may have a fork, but I have THE Magic Spoon of Death!   
  
By the way, for the next two or three chapters, the reasonableness of "Class A", "Class B",   
"Class S", and so on and so forth, has been thrown out of my second story window. When it   
comes back from the hospital, I'll let you know. Taking the place of "Class " is its sister, "Division ". So, all teams will be referred by   
solo, double, triple, and quadruple (meaning the number of pilots in the team).   
  
Anyhow, I don't own Zoids, but I do own Harmony, the Songbird, and the Diamond/Emerald Tigress.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Blood is thicker than water, oh, but love is thicker than blood." Garth   
Brooks, "Thicker than Blood"  
  
Part Three of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Invitations'  
~~  
  
"Thanks," Leena said, before taking a deep breath, "Diamond Tigress, changing to Emerald   
Tigress in: five, four, three, two, one. Transformation begin."   
  
Courtney and Brandon stopped in their tracks, totally mystified, as the white Tigress Zoid,   
suddenly became surrounded in a green energy field. The field enclosed on the Zoid, and when   
the energy field vanished, the Tigress was all green, with a heavy arsenal (much like that of   
the Wild Weasel Unit that Leena had on her Gunsniper) had appeared.  
  
"Transformation from Diamond to Emerald is complete!" Leena quipped.   
  
Harmony grinned and suddenly attacked the Blade Ligers, making their pilots come back to the   
real world.  
  
~~  
  
"Did you guys see that?" Jamie asked, awestruck.   
  
"That Zoid did a complete transformation without retreating to a base. The pilot managed   
to do it in an open battle!" Bit said eyes wide.  
  
"That Zoid has to be an Ultimate X!" Leon said, his eyes wider than Bit's.  
  
"I have to have that Zoid! It's so rare!" Steve cried out.  
  
~~  
  
"Leena, don't go overboard!" Harmony warned her friend as she dodged some fire.  
  
"I won't!" Leena replied, as she attacked Courtney Blade Liger. Courtney was able to dodge   
most of the fire, but a shot still made contact with the left back leg.  
  
"Urghh!" Courtney yelled as Leena fired again on the Blade Liger. With the injured leg, and   
the added missiles that just came at her, the Blade Liger went down.  
  
"Courtney!" Brandon yelled as he turned to fire on Leena, before suddenly getting fired on   
from the sky.  
  
"Forget about me?" Harmony asked, as she fired another round on the Blade Liger.  
  
"No fair!" Brandon said as the words "System Freeze" appeared on his view screen.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is the Damasu team!" the Judge announced.   
  
~~  
  
"Jamie, see if the ZBC has any information on their database about the Damasu team. They   
should." Doc said.  
  
Jamie, still a bit startled from seeing a Zoid change it's battle armor in battle, quickly   
got over to the main computer.   
  
"Well?" Brad asked, after a few minutes of typing had filled the silence.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Jamie said, his voice held so even it surprised the   
others. Leon got up and went to see why.  
  
Leon began to read the bio aloud. "Leena Taurus, age twenty-one, main pilot of the Damasu   
team. Leena pilots the Ultimate X Zoid: Diamond Tigress..."  
  
Bit interrupted Leon. "Leena pilots an Ultimate X?!"  
  
Brad smirked. "I guess we know what Leena has been doing these past three years. Piloting an  
Ultimate X."  
  
Leon turned around and nodded. "Let me continue. The Diamond Tigress is one of the few Zoids   
who have the ability to change their armor during a battle. The Tigress has the extra ability   
to change in the middle of a battle. It doesn't list the transformations though... instead it   
just states that the information on what the Tigress transforms into was withheld by Leena."  
  
The information suddenly made sense to Steve. "I don't blame Leena for making sure the   
transformations stays a secret. It's a good reason to call the team the Damasu team.   
The opposing doesn't know what to expect from whatever Leena changes into to. Who was piloting   
the other Zoid?"  
  
Jamie typed for a few seconds. "Her name is Harmony Leo, age twenty."  
  
Steve interrupted Jamie. "It figures Leena would team up with Harmony. They were best friends   
growing up."  
  
Jamie continued reading. "Pilot of the Songbird. Harmony is the team's strategist, but she   
almost always fights in the battles with Leena. Her Zoid isn't an Ultimate X, just rare."   
  
~~  
  
"That team wasn't that tough." Harmony remarked before Leena changed the Emerald Tigress back   
into the Diamond Tigress.  
  
Leena reopened the COM-link, and smiled. "I agree. There is a reason we chose the team name   
of Damasu. It should set off a warning to their minds to be after careful, shouldn't it?"  
  
Harmony nodded, and then took off, "Alright, let's get to the town. The Zoids festival is   
coming up, and you know we were invited."  
  
"If you give me a minute to check with the Commission I could show you the actual invitation."   
Leena mumbled, before letting the Tigress run on it's own.  
  
Harmony glared at Leena. "Did you say something, Lee?"   
  
"No, of course not. Run, Tigress, run!" Leena said, laughing, as the Tigress picked up speed.   
  
Harmony sighed, and followed her best friend, hidden well by the cloud cover.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey, Doc! The invitation for the Zoids festival just came!" Jamie yelled, sitting at the   
computer.  
  
"Really?" Doc said as he looked over Jamie's shoulder.  
  
Leon noticed something when he began to read it. "Let's see... Hey! In the corner, you can   
click and see who else received an invitation."  
  
Jamie clicked on the icon. "Let's see... here we are... the Damasu team was invited, and so was   
Naomi."  
  
Brad almost choked on his water. "Naomi is going to be there?!"  
  
Jamie nodded. "And Harry got invited."  
  
Bit chucked. "Harry had to have paid somebody off to get an invitation. Wait, you said the   
Damasu team was invited. That means Leena will be there!"   
  
Steve grinned. "Jamie, set the course for the town where the Zoids festival is!"  
  
Once a year, the ZBC held the Zoids festival. Teams from each division (solos, doubles,   
triples, and quadruples) were invited to participate in the activities. The only requirement   
to get an invitation was you had to win 70% of your battles (which explains the Harry joke).   
The festival was a place for the teams to have fun and enjoy the various things, like the   
carnival, food, games, and a nice hotel room, all for free. It was a place to make new   
friends, and, occasionally, combine teams or to join new teams. There were, of course, battles   
held in each of your division (solos, doubles, triples, or quadruples) to see which team was   
the best of their division. Now, the battles meant nothing outside of the festival, but you   
did get a trophy and some prize money if you made it in the top five of your division.   
  
The invitations were given out two weeks before the festival began. The festival generally   
lasted two weeks to three weeks (Authoress: Or as long as I need it to last...), with battles   
beginning on the seventh day. You had the first week to enjoy the sights and games, but the   
next week (or weeks) was battling. Other teams were welcome to watch the battles, or go out   
and enjoy more of the merriment. On the last night, a dance was held. There was always a   
theme for the dance, and this year was no different. The theme for the dance would be   
announced three days before the dance took place. If you wanted to skip the dance, it was your   
choice, but there was the extra-added fun of karaoke no matter what the theme was. Can you   
count the cameras?   
  
"So, Dad, we are going to the festival?" Leon asked.  
  
Steve nodded. "Of course we are. Think of the prize money if we win our division."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
~~  
  
The two pilots of the Damasu team had stopped to take time to rest for the night. The team   
didn't have a Zoid carrier, so they rested whenever they felt like it. Tonight, they were   
sleeping out under the stars. Both Harmony and Leena realized that the Tigress was as good   
as a guard dog. Instead of the normal giant computer that was in most carriers, the girls had   
all their data saved on Leena's laptop computer. Harmony was getting her own laptop soon, so   
Leena's didn't have to hold all the battle information.  
  
"So, we did get an invitation." Harmony said.  
  
Leena raised an eyebrow. "This from the girl who a few hours was so confident. Yes, we did.   
So did the Blitz team, Naomi, and Harry."  
  
Harmony had to laugh when she heard the disgust that had crept into Leena's voice over the fact   
Harry got an invitation. Naomi had met Leena and Harmony a few times, and the three girls were   
in constant connections with one another.   
  
"So, do you look forward to seeing the Blitz team again?" Harmony asked, her voice gentle.  
  
~~  
  
*Giggles* I guess you can consider this a cliffhanger, I don't know.  
  
Anyhow, since the last little questionnaire I did went over SO well, I'd thought I do another   
one. Okay, since this fic is entitled "Diamond Tigress", and when the Diamond Tigress   
transforms into the system like Liger's Panzer, it becomes Emerald, what do you think the   
Tigress will be called when it transforms into the blue Jager-type system? Leave it in your   
review!   
Deadline: When I submit part four.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster I write!  
  
Oh yeah, that Van/Fiona fic, I PROMISE I'LL WORK ON ONE! Anyhow, THEY KISSED! VAN AND FIONA   
KISSED!!! *Moonfairy giggles* By the way, if you watched today's Zoids: Chaotic Century eppy,  
VAN GREW! Geez, he grew like four feet!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	4. Meeting You Again

*eyes go wide at exactly HOW many people have tried to get the Diamond Tigress's Jager-like   
form, and how many got it right* I'm serious! You guys are great!  
  
Now, on to the dedication. *sighs* I don't know how to set this up. I just I'll just do it   
like last time, except the person who got the answer right first is in the dedication, all the   
other reviewers who got it right are in the noteworthy.  
  
The answer was: Sapphire Tigress. A few of you also guessed for the Schneider, so the correct   
answer is Ruby. I don't know I didn't choose Topaz for that; I just liked the way Ruby Tigress   
sounds.  
  
This part is dedicated to Alexpuppy.   
  
Noteworthy: Squall Leonhart, Dany Mitchell, animeluvr, Dark Angel Himeko, Rene, PsycoticFox,   
Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Teefa85, Exodia Or Like It, Tina, and Naomi Hunter.  
  
With that finished, I don't own Zoids! But I do Harmony Leo, the Zoids Festival, the Songbird,   
the Diamond Tigress and it's (well, the Tigress is a girl...) CAS system, and Volume 10, Number   
4 or "Animerica", which goes into a lovely description of Zoids, including the transformation   
armor of the Liger Zero.   
  
I'd like to thank my "Solitude" candle for getting me through this chapter.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we   
are for what we could become." Charles du Bois  
  
Part Four of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Meeting You Again'  
~~  
  
Leena's back stiffened, but then she relaxed. "I always knew I would have to see them again.   
I just didn't know when. I'll talk to them, be a sister, a daughter, and a friend like always,   
but at the end of the festival, you and I will be the Damasu team, and they'll be the Blitz   
team."  
  
Harmony looked at her friend and grinned, "I never thought you could be so... philosophical."   
  
Leena shrugged, shutting down her laptop. "Anyhow, I suggest we go to bed. We have 13 days to   
get that town, and it's going to be a 5 day travel from where we are now."  
  
Harmony shrugged. "Transform the Tigress into Sapphire, and I'll let the Songbird's full   
thrusters kick in."  
  
Leena nodded, curling into her bedroll underneath her beloved Tigress. "I could do that...   
Anyhow, I want to be to the town as soon as possible. You know they give out the rooms in the   
hotels as first come, first serve. Besides, I want to get a look at all the incoming Zoids and   
their pilots."  
  
Harmony, who was about to reply, just shut her mouth. It wasn't worth it to talk, Leena was   
already asleep, or she had gotten better at playing possum.   
  
~~  
  
"Do you think Leena will be there Dad?" Leon asked his father.  
  
"If I know her, and I do, I think she will." Steve said, sighing.  
  
Brad, Bit, and Jamie had long since gone to bed, leaving father and son in a game of 500 Rummy.   
This was their seventh game that night.   
  
"I wonder how much she, and Harmony for that matter, have changed."   
  
"I don't know Leon, but something has been bothering me. Leena now pilots the Diamond Tigress,   
but what happened to her Gunsniper? I read over her profile again, and it mentioned nothing on   
her old Gunsniper. Brad's old Command Wolf is listed in his profile, and all of the Zoids that  
Harry has destroyed are listed, but the Gunsniper isn't."  
  
"Can pilots ask that old Zoid information be withheld?" Leon asked his father.  
  
"I don't know. I never asked, but I guess that's it possible. Maybe I should ask the ZBC..."   
Steve said, and went over to the computer and dialed the phone for the ZBC, totally forgetting   
about the card game.  
  
"May I help you, member of the Blitz team?" a voice said after a moment of elevator music.   
(Authoress: I'm sorry! I just had to say that 'member of the Blitz team' thing!)  
  
"Yes. On the profile of the pilots, is it possible for old Zoid information to be withheld?   
Like if my son had a... Gunsniper, and he now piloted a... Blade Liger. Is it possible for the   
information on the Gunsniper to be withheld?" Steve asked.  
  
A moment of silence filled the air, and then the voice replied. "Under extreme circumstances,   
yes. Information on old Zoids can be withheld if the pilot requests it, and if the reason   
they wish it to be withheld is important enough."   
  
Steve and Leon looked at each other, and then the father turned back to the ZBC. "That's all.   
Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," the ZBC member replied, before the line between the two speakers   
disconnected.  
  
Leon turned to father. "Why do you think that Leena would wish that information on her old   
Gunsniper be withheld?"  
  
Steve shrugged, and then yawned. "I don't know. That's something we'll have to ask Leena when   
we see her again. I suggest we go to bed, though, and dream of all that prize money we'll win   
in the festival!"  
  
Leon laughed as his father left the room. "Dad will never changed... but why would you want   
him to?"  
  
Leon put the cards away and threw the scratch paper in the trash. After a final look around,   
Leon turned the room's light switch off, and then quietly walked off towards his bedroom.   
  
~~  
  
Harmony and Leena both got an early start the next morning. After getting their breakfast   
stuff put away, the two got ready to leave.   
  
Now, you must be wondering how the girls kept all their items. If you're not, humor me and   
say you are. Anyhow, under both the Tigress and the Songbird's (pilot) seats, the girls kept   
their belongings. Harmony's Songbird has two seats, so the girls put their duffle bags (filled   
with clothes and other necessities) on the second seat in her Zoid. Food was kept under both   
of the Songbird's seats, in a cooler like place (the cooking equipment was stored in with the   
duffle bags). Leena's Tigress had room for only one pilot, and underneath Leena's seat were   
tools for fixing their Zoids. Now, keep in mind that most of the time that Leena and Harmony   
ate and slept in a town, but they did have some food for travels like this, and parts that   
could fix their Zoids until they got to the next town. Seeing the girl's organization skill   
for their supplies was always interesting, especially when one of them needed a tool from the   
bottom of the 'tool chest'.   
  
Leena grinned as the Tigress bent her head down a bit so that it would be easier for Leena to   
get in. Harmony got into her Zoid by such ease that one could tell how much Harmony was used   
to getting in and out of the Songbird. Leena got into her Tigress, and then checked for anyone   
coming.  
  
Harmony took off, and then told Leena all was clear for 50 yards (about 45 meters).   
  
"Thanks Harm. Diamond Tigress changing into Sapphire Tigress in: five, four, three, two, one.   
Transformation begin."  
  
The same energy field that had surrounded the Zoid in the transformation to Emerald had once   
again surrounded the Zoid. When it cleared, the Tigress was a dark blue Zoid. The Zoid had a   
large Ion Booster on the back, and one side thruster on each of the sides (Authoress: Thank you   
"Animerica"!).   
  
Harmony had watched the transformation as she always had. Not that she didn't know what to   
expect, she just wanted to make sure that nothing interfered with the transformation. Last   
time someone had interfered, Leena had to be hospitalized for a week. "Ready to go Leena?"  
  
Leena nodded over the COM-link. "Let's go. Boosters reading full power. Tigress, take me   
away!"   
  
Harmony quickly set her Zoid at maximum speed, piloting it with ease. The maximum speed of the   
Songbird was close to Leena's Sapphire Tigress, but the Sapphire Tigress could still go   
faster. The Sapphire Tigress's ultimate speed was about 205 mph (about 330 kph), while the   
Songbird's best speed was about 180 mph (about 290 kph).   
  
"Nothing's coming on radar," Harmony told Leena.  
  
"Good. We can keep these speeds for about an hour. After that, I suggest that we slow the   
Zoids down a bit, but still keep them at a faster pace than normal. Let me know if you spot   
anything, or it Songbird's temperature becomes too warm."  
  
"You don't have to baby me Leena. Just because you might have an Ultimate X, doesn't mean us   
lowly pilots can't keep up with you." Harmony said.  
  
"Who are you calling lowly?" Naomi asked, appearing on the COM-link line.  
  
Leena checked her radar; Naomi was a few miles away, but she could hear their conversation on   
the COM-link.  
  
"Hey Naomi. What's up?" Leena asked.  
  
"Not much. Just finished up a battle, and thought I would head to the festival." Naomi replied.  
  
"Hoping to see lover boy?" Harmony asked.  
  
Both Leena and Harmony tried to hide their giggles at the shade of red Naomi was turning.  
  
"I do not love Brad!" Naomi said.  
  
Leena, still trying to smother her giggles, nodded. "Sure. Yeah, and next week Harry and I   
are getting married."  
  
Harmony's face suddenly had a look of fake sobriety, "You are? I don't have enough time to buy   
you guys a gift! What am I going to wear?! Where are we going to put the wedding dress?"  
  
Leena joined in on the fun, "Oh, we'll just stick it under my seat, next to the oil can."   
  
Naomi grinned. "I have room in my Gunsniper."  
  
Harmony was the one who sobered up completely first, "Well, at any rate, I have a feeling the   
Blitz team will be there, and then both of you can see your 'boyfriends'."  
  
Leena and Naomi both growled, and the glared at Harmony.  
  
"You think she could live up to her name, but of course not! She has to be the difficult one."   
Leena mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Really!" Naomi replied.   
  
~~  
  
"Hey, Brad, do you think Naomi will be there?" Bit asked, his voice a mixture of sarcasm and   
slyness.  
  
Brad, who was taking a sip of water, promptly spit it back out. "Well... well..."  
  
Jamie sighed. Bit and Brad had been teasing each other back and forth all day. Bit would   
talk about Naomi, and then Brad would retort about Leena. Just when you thought that the   
argument was over, someone would start it up again.   
  
Leon, who was also growing tired of the constant quips between the two, looked to his father.   
Well, Steve wasn't going to be much help to anybody. He had long since stopped listening to   
Bit and Brad, and was now ignoring everybody by reading a magazine, with earplugs in.  
  
~~  
  
That night, the girls were camping out, enjoying the beautiful weather.  
  
"How much longer do you think it'll take to get to the festival?" Naomi asked Leena.  
  
"According to the map, about 2 more days if we keep up the speeds we used today.   
We covered a much larger area then I thought we would." Leena said.  
  
"See, us lowly Zoids pilots can keep up with an Ultimate X!" Harmony said.   
  
Naomi frowned, "Anyhow... Harmony, I have a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get named Harmony?" Naomi asked, her face completely straight.  
  
Harmony shrugged. "I don't know. My parents never told me."   
  
Leena shook her head and sighed, "We should go to bed now, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
~~  
Three Days Later... (Authoress: Did you really want to read about the Brad and Bit arguing, and   
the girls just joking around? I didn't think so.)  
  
The Blitz team had just arrived at the festival. Each pilot was amazed by the activity.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen so many pilots in one place!" Jamie said, amazed.  
  
"Brad!" Naomi called.  
  
"Naomi!" Brad yelled, and turned around to face Naomi.  
  
With Naomi were two girls. One had blonde hair, and the other had red hair.  
  
"Who are you're friends Naomi?" Brad asked.  
  
Naomi looked shocked. "You don't remember your old teammate Leena?"   
  
"Leena?!" Bit asked.  
  
~~  
  
I think I'm getting off the sudden interest in cliffhangers.   
  
Oh yes, I know someone is going to ask this. The reason the Blitz team didn't notice Leena   
right away, even though they saw her picture in her profile. The picture is retaken every 2   
years, and Leena's picture is when she's 20. She'll have to retake her picture next year.   
  
Anyhow... everyone is at the festival now (well, besides Harry, but he'll come in next   
chapter), so what is going to happen?   
  
Anyhow (once again), PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews!!! Reviews make me write faster...  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.: For those who care, I'm developing the plot for the Van/Fiona fic. I don't know when   
it'll be done though... 


	5. Enter the Champ... and the Antagonist

Hi all! Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews I've been getting.   
  
I don't own Zoids. I never will. I do own Harmony Leo, the Diamond Tigress and her   
CAS system, the Songbird, and the Zoids festival.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "There are some who say that Lady Fortune has a wheel, and all men are fixed   
upon it. The wheel turns, and the mine rise, or fall, with the turning of the wheel."   
Joaquim, "On Fortune's Wheel"   
  
Part Five of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Enter the Champ... and the Antagonist'   
~~  
  
Leena grinned. "It's been a while."  
  
Steve smiled to see his little girl, but refrained from hugging her. He had questions to ask   
Leena, and he wasn't going to ask the questions in public.  
  
Leon immediately hugged his little sister. "It's good to see you in one piece."  
  
Harmony grinned. "No, I just haven't decided to cut her into little pieces yet."  
  
"Sarcasm so thick you could cut it with a knife," Leena and Naomi chorused.  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Leena smiled to the rest of the Blitz team. "This is the sarcastic, but trustworthy, Harmony   
Leo. That's Jamie, Brad, and Bit. You remember Leon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Jamie said, shaking the offered hand.  
  
Bit, meanwhile, hadn't said a word as Leena introduced Harmony to each of the other pilots.   
Leena held herself much differently than he remembered. She seemed more proud and confident,   
but there was a look in her eyes that said she had walked away from many hard battles. The   
look also said she had not walked away from all the battles unscathed.   
  
"Bit, are you in there?" Brad asked, slyness creeping back into his tone.  
  
Bit snapped back into reality, realizing that everyone had been staring at him.   
  
Harmony jabbed Leena in the ribs, and Leena just rolled her eyes. Naomi shook her head, and   
the guys, as the fact they were guys, stood there, clueless.   
  
"LEENA!" a voice called.  
  
Leena twitched. "How did he get invited?"  
  
"Bribery." Naomi and Harmony said in unison.  
  
"Who was invited?" Bit asked.  
  
"Harry Champ." Leena said, as Harry ran, nearly literally, into the small group.  
  
"Leena, I'm so happy to see you!" Harry said.  
  
The group watched as Leena said nothing for about three minutes. Harmony suddenly noticed   
Leena's fist had begun to tighten and release. Harmony grimaced, and immediately knew that   
she had to get Leena out of the area before she exploded. Fortunately, Bit was two steps ahead   
of Harmony.  
  
"Leena, I was interested in the Tigress's transformation compared to the Liger's. Would you   
mind showing me the Tigress?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena sighed in relief. "I'd love to, Bit. Harmony, you'll show the Blitz team around won't   
you?"  
  
Harmony nodded, and then winked at Leena.   
  
"Come on, Bit," Leena said, ignoring her best friend.  
  
"Sure!" Bit replied.   
  
"What about me?" Harry asked, as he followed Bit and Leena to the garage.   
  
~~  
  
When the small group reached the garage area, Leena turned around and throttled Harry. After   
that, Leena calmly smiled at Bit, and the two walked into the garage.   
  
"The Tigress is over here." Leena said.  
  
Leena and Bit stopped in front of a large white Zoid. Leena turned around and began to   
narrate. "This is the Diamond Tigress. I'm sure you guys did a background check on us,   
and yes, the Tigress is an Ultimate X. She has three CAS systems: Sapphire, which is like the   
Jager, the Emerald, which is like the Panzer system, and finally, Ruby, which is like the   
Scheinder."  
  
Bit nodded, impressed. "How did you come across this stunning Zoid?"  
  
Leena grinned, "I didn't come across her. The Tigress found me."  
  
Bit asked Leena a few questions, basically comparing the separate CAS systems. After about ten  
minutes, and a few dozen comments, the Tigress roared.  
  
Leena turned to Bit. "She wants to go on a run, and I would like to go one myself. Would you   
like to come along?"  
  
Bit looked at Leena, and then to the Tigress. The bond those two shared reminded himself of   
him and Liger.   
  
Bit nodded. "I think the Liger would like that too. He's still in the Hover Cargo though."  
  
Leena nodded. "That's fine. I need to let Harmony know that I'll be going on a run, or else   
she'll think something she shouldn't be thinking."  
  
Bit looked curious. "Like what?"  
  
"Whatever her possessed imagination can come up with." Leena said, flatly.  
  
~~  
  
When Leena and Bit found their friends, Harmony raised an eyebrow, but Leena shock her head.   
  
"Doc, I'm taking the Liger out on a run with Leena and her Tigress," Bit said.  
  
Brad was about to comment, but Leon quickly slapped a hand over Brad's mouth and glared at the   
younger boy.   
  
Steve answered, "Go ahead."  
  
Leena raised an eyebrow at Harmony. "Would any of you like to come along?"  
  
Both Bit and Leena's mind screamed that no should come along, that the two wanted to be alone.   
  
Jamie was about to reply, but Leon slapped his other hand over Jamie's mouth. Leon then   
quietly dragged both boys away from the others.  
  
Naomi was the one who answered. "I think everyone will have to pass. We'll meet back at the   
hotel in about two hours?"  
  
Leena and Bit nodded, and then they walked away. Both Bit and Leena were happy that no one   
wanted to come along. The time alone would give them time to work out their emotions.   
  
"I'll go get the Liger and meet you at the garage." Bit said, running off in the direction of   
the Hover Cargo.   
  
Leena nodded, her eyes reflecting the conflicting thoughts going on in her mind.   
'It's great to see the Blitz team again. Especially Bit. Hey, where did that comment come   
from? I'll admit that I did miss him, but I missed the others too.'  
  
~~  
  
Bit ran over to Liger, happy to be going out alone with Leena. It had been so long since he   
had last saw her, and Bit wouldn't deny it, he was happy to see Leena. 'I guess Liger was   
right. Leena did come back to us. I would like to know what gives her eyes that haunted   
look. I can't stand to see her looking so sad... When we last saw her, her eyes sparkled  
with laughter and happiness. The laughter is still there, but the happiness isn't. What   
could have happened to her?'  
  
~~  
  
Leena had just mobilized the Diamond Tigress when Bit came with the Liger. Leena quickly   
typed a few commands into the Tigress, and a COM-link appeared, allowing communication to take   
place between the two pilots.  
  
"Are you are ready to go, Leena?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena nodded. "Both the Tigress and I are ready to leave."  
  
Both Bit and Leena quickly left the garage, and soon, the town itself. A comfortable silence   
had settled into the air, and the two pilots piloted their Zoids with ease. One might have   
said that the Zoids were piloting themselves.  
  
~~  
  
Now, while Bit and Leena were enjoying the run together, someone else was watching.   
  
"Ma'am, the Liger and the Tigress have just passed through sector K-15. If they keep going in   
this direction, we will show up on their radar in about two minutes," a young woman said.  
  
The woman harshly grinned, stroking the cat in her lap. "We can not allow that to happen,   
now can we Charlotte?"  
  
The woman, now named Charlotte, gulped. "No ma'am. Awaiting your orders on how to protect this   
base."   
  
The woman once again grinned. "Smart way of wording that you don't know what to do.   
Iris, rise the base up 8 meters and then use the cloaking device."  
  
Iris nodded, and then typed the accurate commands into the keyboard and computer in front of   
her. "Yes Ma'am. We have risen up by 8 meters, and the cloaking device has been enabled."  
  
Charlotte typed a few commands into her computer. "The Liger and the Tigress are directly   
under us. Any commands, Lilac?"  
  
Lilac, the commander on the floating base, shook her head. "Do not launch an attack.   
When the time is right, we will strike. For now, we will wait."  
  
~~  
  
The Tigress and Leena came to a halt, as Leena double-checked all her sensors. Bit stopped   
about 5 meters away, and Liger roared in concern.  
  
"Anything wrong Leena?" Bit asked, worried.  
  
Leena shook her head. "No, but I could have sworn on my life that there was something over   
top of us a second ago."  
  
Bit shrugged. "Liger's radar didn't pick anything up. Let's head back to the festival."  
  
Leena nodded and Bit turned around and waited for Leena. With a final look at her sensors,   
and then the sky, Leena turned around and followed Bit back to town.  
  
~~  
  
"That was too close," the Lilac growled.  
  
Charlotte cringed, but Iris bowed her head in an apology, and then spoke. "I'm sorry Lilac,   
next time I will work faster on the shield."  
  
Lilac accepted the apology with the grace that one might be accepting their death warrant.   
"Don't let it happen again."   
  
~~  
  
I'm sorry about the delay (and the shortness of this part), but I had writers' block, and then   
tests on top of tests, and well... I had no clue how to end this.  
  
So, what does Lilac want with Bit and Leena? I'll tell you this: She doesn't wanna hand either  
of them the best Zoid pilot of the year award.   
  
Anyhow, like always, REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	6. Finding the Past

I'm so sorry that this part took so long! I honestly just didn't have time to work on this!   
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read some other part. I don't feel like writing a disclaimer tonight.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Then I'll give you just one piece of advice... dying hurts like hell."   
Heero, Gundam Wing  
  
Questions:  
cleo- I understand enough to write the next part!  
  
Part Six of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Finding the Past'  
~~  
  
Leena and Bit left their Zoids in the cargo and then headed back to the festival. Both were  
happy that they had had some time alone (Authoress: No, that wasn't a typo). Before leaving,   
they made sure that the Zoids would be safe for the night.   
  
~~  
  
"Harmony! Over here!" Leena called.  
  
Harmony grinned and led the entire crew to where Leena and Bit were waiting for them. "Enjoy   
your run?"  
  
Leena shook her head. "It was fine. I swore that the Tigress picked something up on her radar   
through, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared."   
  
Harmony looked puzzled. "It's not like the Tigress to loss a lock on something once it appears   
on radar."   
  
Leena nodded, "I know! It was just too weird. It reminded me of Lilac..."  
  
Leena and Harmony both stared at each other for a moment, worry in their eyes.   
  
"Who's Lilac?" Brad asked.  
  
"Nobody... Don't worry about it." Harmony said quickly.  
  
The Blitz team looked at Naomi, but she appeared as confused at they were.   
  
"It's getting late," Leena said, "Harmony and I are heading back to our hotel room, see you   
guys tomorrow."   
  
The two members of the Damasu team left before anyone else could say anything.  
  
~~  
Back at the hotel room...  
  
"Leena, you don't think that Lilac could be behind that glitch in the radar do you?" Harmony   
asked.  
  
Leena nodded, brushing her hair out. "It's definitely her style. You said it yourself that   
the Tigress has a never-failing radar."   
  
Harmony nodded, then shivered even though the hotel room was at a comfortable temperature   
(Authoress: Isn't that an oxymoron?). "I hoped we were done with her."  
  
Leena nodded. "I hoped so too. Let's just hope that the ZBC's special task force doesn't find   
out."   
  
Harmony nodded. "That's the last thing we want."  
  
~~  
  
Lilac frowned. Even after Charlotte and Iris went to bed, she was up, still petting her cat.   
The cat, Star, loved the extra attention but didn't like the rough way her mistress was petting   
her.   
  
"Well, Star, I hope we don't have to fight Leena Taurus again. She, and her twit of a best   
friend, destroyed out plans last time, and nearly killed you and me. Of course, we did have   
the sweet revenge of watching her fall off that cliff, didn't we?"  
  
Star meowed.  
  
Lilac continued. "I do hope Leena stays out of our plans this time though. I would hate to   
kill a girl with such a lovely skill with Zoids."  
  
Star meowed again.   
  
"You know, Star, I think you are the only person on this entire planet who understands me   
completely."   
  
Star meowed, as if saying 'Of course I do, I'm a cat'.   
  
~~  
  
The next day, Naomi, the Blitz team, and the Damasu team were walking around the carnival.   
They would stop and play a few games, maybe ride the occasional ride, but, generally, they were   
enjoying the each other's company. All through the afternoon, Bit and Leena found themselves   
making sure they were paired together and they were always talking to each other. Brad and   
Naomi found themselves in the same position also.   
  
They had stopped at a food booth to get something to drink when a voice from behind interrupted   
their ordering.  
  
"Harmony Leo, Leena Taurus," the voice was calm, controlled, and icy.   
  
Leena and Harmony both turned around.   
  
"What do you want, Theo?" Leena asked, her voice laced with ice.  
  
"Come with me, please." Theo said, trying to ignore the death glare being sent to him from   
Harmony.   
  
"What about the Blitz team and Naomi?" Harmony asked.  
  
"They might as well come along." Theo said, turning to walk away.  
  
Leena and Harmony followed Theo without hesitation. After a brief second, everyone else   
followed them, each wondering how Harmony and Leena knew Theo.  
  
~~  
  
Theo had led the teams to a small building, well hidden in the city. When they entered the   
room, Theo offered them chairs, food, and drink before sitting down.  
  
"What do you want Theo?" Leena asked, her voice still icy.  
  
"As I'm sure you and Harmony know, Lilac Maxwell is on the loose again." Theo said.  
  
"Who are you?" Bit demanded before either of the girls could reply to Theo's statement.  
  
"My name is Theo Applegate. I work for the ZBC's special task force. That's all you need to   
know right now." Theo said, flashing the others his identification badge.   
  
"I figured it out last night when I was on a run with the Tigress. A ship disappeared straight   
off of her radar. You and I both know that nothing escapes the Tigress's radar." Leena said.   
  
"I know that. Leena, Harmony, you two have to go after Lilac again." Theo said.  
  
"Are you asking us to fight her again?" Harmony asked, her tone demanding.   
  
Theo nodded. "Yes I am."   
  
"You can't ask me to fight again against her. I still have nightmares from the last fight."   
Leena said, her eyes angry.  
  
"Leena, we need someone on the field with your skill and experience." Theo said, his tone tart.   
  
"I don't care! I watched lives be destroyed by her. I nearly lost mine." Leena replied, her   
eyes going cold.   
  
When those words came out of Leena's mouth, the entire Blitz team, along with Naomi, glared at   
Theo.   
  
"Leena..." Theo said, sounding tired.   
  
"Don't Leena me! You weren't the one sent straight off a cliff! You didn't make it out of a   
battle half dead!" Leena replied before leaving the room and slamming the door.  
  
Leon started flexing his muscles, ready to hurt this Theo person for asking his sister to do   
something that might endanger her life.   
  
"Harmony, you'll try to change her mind, won't you?" Theo asked.   
  
"No." Harmony replied quietly. "Leena's right. I know she still has nightmares.   
Her eyes will forever look haunted and sad. Her eyes still look sad and haunted when she's   
completely happy and smiling. I watched her fall off that cliff. I saw her almost dead.   
You can't force her to go out to that type of battlefield, and I'm sure not going to try and   
convince her otherwise."  
  
Without another word, Harmony stood up and left, also.  
  
Theo sighed, massaging his temples, seeming to forget that the Blitz team, and Naomi, was   
still sitting there.  
  
"Theo, what happened?" Steve asked. His voice held iron control and his tone of voice was   
crisp and unfriendly.   
  
Theo looked up. "Ask Leena. She's the one you need to ask."  
  
The other looked at each other, nodded, and left, but not before Leon gave Theo a black eye and  
Bit glared at him before hitting him upside the head quite hard.  
  
~~  
  
"Leena, Harmony, let us in!" Bit said, knocking on the door.   
  
Harmony opened the door. "Theo sent you here. It figures. He never could explain anything   
himself. Leena is taking a quick shower, so you'll have to wait for her to finish before we   
can begin this little discussion."   
  
Everyone was settled when Leena came out wearing a loose violet sundress.   
  
"I take it you want the story..." Leena said, sitting down on her bed after Harmony and Bit   
made room for her.   
  
"If it doesn't hurt you too much Leena," Jamie said.  
  
Leena grinned, sadly. "It always hurts Jamie, but you just learn to live with. Harmony and I   
first met Theo a year after I had left you guys. He heard about Harmony's skill with the   
Songbird and my improving skill with my Gunsniper. He wanted us to help out with a member of   
the Backdraft group who refused to leave her old roots behind. We agreed, we wanted to make   
that the Backdraft group stayed dead. Lilac Maxwell was her name. We had a few battles   
against her, but basically, it was a stalemate. Until that one battle, the one were everything   
was twisted. We were fighting on her terms, not our own. Lilac must have known that it was   
the last battle since she was even involved with it. I had managed to shoot her Zoid so that   
it couldn't move, but I forgot about the chance of her weapons still working. Lilac had a   
powerful gun on that Command Wolf of hers. I was near a cliff when she fired it at me.   
The shot managed to destroy the entire cliff and send me straight off it. I fell, maybe, 200   
meters or. The Gunsniper was demolished by the fall and I was just about dead. It took me   
five months to regain control of everything, and I still needed to walk on crutches then.   
Soon after I was able to walk by myself, I found the Tigress."   
  
The others gaped at Leena and then at Harmony, awe written on their faces.  
  
"Where were you at Harmony when this all happened?" Naomi asked.  
  
Harmony's face clouded over with anger. "I couldn't do anything to help Leena. I was busy   
shooting down some of Lilac's flying Zoids."  
  
Bit hugged Leena gently, but the action went unnoticed by everyone except Leena. Leena smiled  
gently at Bit.   
  
"Leena, I'll make sure that Theo stays away from you." Leon said.  
  
~~  
  
I think I'll leave it there for now. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
By the way, I'll be out of town from the 9th to the 16th, so don't expect any new parts for a   
little bit.  
  
Also, who do you guys want Harmony to get paired with: Leon or Jamie? Let me know your opinion!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	7. The Beginning of the End

Here's the next part to this lovely fic.  
  
If all goes planned (which it never does, so I don't know why I'm typing this), "Diamond   
Tigress" should be wrapped up in two to three more chapters. There's a chance of it having an   
epilogue, but, as of right now, I don't have a sequel planned, and there probably won't be a   
sequel.  
  
  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Sadness is in every living person, but when you're living, happiness is   
always waiting for you." Belldandy, "Ah! My Goddess"  
  
Part Seven of "Diamond Tigress"  
'The Beginning of the End'  
~~  
  
Leon might have made Leena a promise that Theo wouldn't get close to her, but Bit was the one   
who was really enforcing it. If Theo had gotten into a five-meter radius of Leena, Bit would   
start taking her in the opposite direction. Bit rarely left her side, which created some   
awkward moments for the two.   
  
Neither would admit it, but being constantly together was deeply affecting their health: both   
mental and emotional.   
  
~~  
  
Harmony and Leena stood next to the members of the Blitz team as the battle plans for the   
competition were drawn up. Harmony and Leena had to face some team they had never heard of;   
the same with the Blitz team. They weren't facing the Champ team as Harry was dragged out   
three days prior for 'insulting' an officer of the law. Meanwhile, all he did was confuse   
Hotohori's gender (Authoress: I'm sorry, I just had to get a little "Fushigi Yuugi" reference   
in there!). Leena and Harmony had to go and get ready, as their battle was one of the first   
taking place.   
  
"You'll watch us, won't you?" Leena asked Bit.  
  
Bit nodded. "I'll cheer for you Leena."  
  
Leena smiled and Bit felt his heart melt. He always loved Leena's 'I'm-Perfectly-Happy smile'   
compared to her 'I'm-A-Trigger-Happy-Maniac' smile. But Bit realized, since he had seen her   
again, he never saw that smile. Her eyes appeared to have gotten happier, but she still   
seemed sad.   
  
~~  
  
When Leena came out of the bathroom, Harmony smiled at her.  
  
"You truly love him, don't you?" Harmony asked.  
  
Leena appeared utterly confused. "Love who?"  
  
"Bit, you moron!"   
  
Leena blinked and then snorted. "I love him as much as you love Leon."   
  
Harmony began to sputter and stutter. "L-L-love Leon?"  
  
"I see the way you look at him. I'm not blind."   
  
Harmony glared. "Neither am I. Bit has a certain look in his eyes. He appears ready to kill   
to keep you happy."   
  
It was Leena's turn to sputter and stutter. "B-B-Bit wouldn't kill for me. He would never do   
that."   
  
The ZBC's patented bell rang, summoning the girls to go and get their Zoids. The battle was   
going to begin in five minutes.   
  
~~  
  
The Blitz team, and Naomi, settled into a café to watch the upcoming fight.  
  
"So, Bit, how loud are you going to cheer for Leena?" Brad asked.  
  
Bit began to sputter and stutter. "W-W-Who said I was going to cheer for Leena?"  
  
"I overheard you tell Leena that. Tell me, Bit Cloud, how true is your love for my baby   
sister?" Leon asked, getting in the fun.  
  
Bit glared at Leena's older brother. "I love your sister as much as you love her best   
friend."   
  
Leon started to sputter and stutter. "M-M-Me?! Love Harmony?"  
  
There sure is a lot of sputtering and stuttering tonight, isn't there? I hope it isn't in the   
water...   
  
Brad grinned, somewhat happy his love life was dragged into... until Bit said something.  
  
"If you're sure I love Leena, which I do, then you love Harmony, and Brad loves Naomi!" Bit   
said.  
  
Brad would have been teasing Bit over his confession... if he didn't add Naomi and him into   
it. Brad and Leon quickly clamped their hands over Bit's mouth. Brad looked over at Naomi,   
but she was having a conversation with Jamie, so it appeared she didn't hear his confession.   
Luckily, for the three men involved, the battle was about to start.   
  
"Go Leena..." Bit muttered, staring, at the Diamond Tigress.   
  
~~  
  
"Ready... Set... FIGHT!" the Judge announced.  
  
"Leena, I'll take on the Raynos, you go for the Saber Tiger." Harmony said.  
  
Leena nodded and shut down the COM-link. "Let's go kitty."   
  
The Tigress roared in agreement and then chased after the Saber Tiger, who was trying to shoot   
Harmony out of the sky. The Tigress smashed it's tail into the side of the Saber Tiger,   
successfully getting the pilot's attention. Leena backed off, ready to attack.   
  
She wasn't prepared when missiles from the Raynos hit her dead on.  
  
~~  
  
Bit and Leon both stood up at the same time, nearly upsetting the table.   
  
"Why wasn't Harmony guarding Leena's back?" Bit asked.  
  
Leon frowned. "What if Harmony was already knocked out of the match?"  
  
Both boys looked at each other, worried.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, Lilac was watching the battle, quite interested in it. Charlotte and Iris were   
piloting the Saber Tiger and Raynos. Iris's shots were dead on, meaning possible destruction   
for Leena.  
  
Star looked up at her mistress and meowed gently, seemingly enjoying this fact as much as   
her.   
  
"Kill them both you two..." Lilac muttered.  
  
~~  
  
Harmony cursed fluently under her breath, before launching another attack on the Raynos. She   
didn't know those missiles escaped her and she didn't like that fact. She was glad, however,   
that Leena was okay.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay Leena?" Harmony asked, sending more missiles towards Saber Tiger. It   
was a precaution to make sure that Leena could move again.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm changing to Ruby." Leena said, as the Tigress roared in agreement.  
  
~~  
  
When the Tigress began to move again, everyone let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been   
holding.   
  
"She's fine, you two. Now sit down, you're causing a scene." Jamie said, blushing a little.   
  
Bit and Leon both sat down, trying to ignore the stares they had just realized they had been   
given.   
  
"Leena's transforming?" Steve asked, amazed.  
  
"That's Ruby. She's almost an exact copy of the Scheinder." Naomi said.  
  
~~  
  
Leena had just transformed into Ruby, and immediately began Zoid to Zoid combat against the   
Saber Tiger. It was pretty obvious that Leena was going to win; if not by sheer strength   
then by Zoid superiority.   
  
~~  
  
"Iris! She's beating me!" Charlotte, literally, whined.  
  
Iris frowned. "I'm being beaten also, but you don't here me whining about it, do you? Suck it   
up, Charlotte! If you don't, Lilac will kill you!"  
  
Charlotte sniffed and then struggled against Leena who had attacked her.  
  
~~  
  
"Harmony, let's finish this battle." Leena said as she released two of her Laser Blades.   
  
Harmony grinned, released her two Laser Blades.   
  
At the same time, both cut, literally, through their opponents.   
  
Iris appeared on their view screens. "This battle isn't over. Lilac will have her revenge!   
You two won't come out of this battle alive, and neither will your friends..."   
  
Harmony looked at Leena. "We may end up helping Theo..."  
  
Leena nodded, sadly, as the Ruby Tigress changed back to the Diamond Tigress.  
  
~~  
  
Later that night, Leena sat on her bed, thinking about those words. Harmony had, not   
surprisingly, gone out with Leon to see more of the festival.  
  
A subtle knock woke Leena from her thoughts, which had been becoming more and more sadistic.   
  
"Bit, why are you here?" Leena asked, staring at the male in front of her.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. After the battle, you and Harmony withdrew yourselves  
without saying a word." Bit said as Leena allowed him into the room.   
  
Leena sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her, and Bit sat down. "It's nothing,   
Bit."  
  
Bit carefully cupped Leena's chin into his hands, which forced her to look directly into Bit's   
eyes. Mentally, Bit wondered how much longer he could keep this up without getting smacked.   
  
"Leena, what's wrong?" Bit asked her.  
  
Leena was about to say nothing when she got a good look at Bit's eyes. His aquamarine eyes   
shone with a desire to protect her... to love her. She looked away. She couldn't lie to Bit.   
She never could. Something instead Leena ripped wide open, and tears began to fall. Sobbing,   
she launched herself at Bit. Bit was surprised, but he gently hugged her and whispered   
soothing things into her ear.   
  
Bit wasn't sure what had brought on Leena's mood swing. All he knew at that moment was how   
good, how right, it felt to hold her in his arms. He wondered, for a minute, what had caused   
this, and Bit realized, nearly scaring himself, that he would give up piloting the Liger Zero   
if she would stop crying, tell him the reason, and to give him the million-watt smile she   
always could give.   
  
Luckily for Bit, Leena did all that, and he didn't have to give up the Liger Zero. And it only   
took her ten minutes.   
  
"Do you realize, in those ten minutes, I've probably let two years of tears?" Leena asked   
gently.  
  
"You never cried at all?" Bit asked, amazed.  
  
"I wouldn't let myself. If I did that, then I would have lost the path of my goal, and I didn't   
want to do that at all."  
  
Bit looked at Leena, tears still in her eyes, and then he did something totally impulsive.   
  
He kissed Leena.  
  
~~  
  
*giggles* I had to do that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Come on, you guys are lacking... I used to get around 20 reviews a chapter,   
now I only get, maybe, seven or eight. *sniffles* It really depresses me... Are my stories   
that bad?  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfariy2000 


	8. Plotting for the Future

Here's part eight. I just submitted part seven, but I really want to finish this fic up.   
  
  
  
Thanks for all the good reviews from the last chapter. You guys had me crying over some of them!  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Kind people shed kind tears, and no one understands why." Quatre Winner,   
"Gundam Wing"  
  
Notice: Okay, I have this entire ending for this fic planned out. Two more chapters after this   
one. The first one will be the defeat of Lilac and the last one will be tying up all of the   
loose ends. There might be a sequel, you just have to let me now if you want one, and if there   
is a sequel, it will take me a while to get around to writing one. As for an epilogue to this,   
it depends on if there is a sequel or not.   
  
Part Eight of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Plotting for the Future'  
~~  
  
Bit and Leena broke apart when the need for air became the greatest and then broke the hug.   
Bit looked at Leena, and found confusion and something else he couldn't quite place in her   
eyes. Bit loved the feel of Leena in his arms. Leena loved the secure and warm feeling Bit's   
arms gave her.  
  
"Umm, Leena, about the kiss..." Bit began, but Leena interrupted him.  
  
"Bit, don't apologize. I didn't back off did I? No, I returned the kiss." Leena said.  
  
Bit nodded.  
  
"Now, Bit, I just want to know if there was passion or pity behind that kiss."   
  
"Passion." Bit said, not even thinking.   
  
Leena smiled, slipping back into Bit's arms. "Good, because it was passion in my kiss too."  
  
Bit hugged Leena close. "I love you, Leena."  
  
"I love me too." Leena replied, but she then saw the brief flash of pain in Bit's eyes.   
"Don't worry Bit, I love you too."   
  
Bit and Leena were just about to kiss again when Leon and Harmony came into the room. Bit   
cursed under his breath making Leena giggle.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Bit neared growled.  
  
Harmony snorted. "Why should I? This is my hotel room too."   
  
Leon looked at how close the two were, Leena's slightly flushed cheeks, and Bit's eyes.   
It took him three seconds to put everything together. "You two finally got together, didn't   
you?"  
  
Bit and Leena nodded, and Leon looked at Bit. After thirty seconds, Bit began to become   
nervous at the way Leon was staring at him.   
  
"Leon?" Leena asked gently.  
  
Leon stopped staring and smiled at his baby sister. He suddenly realized how much Leena had   
grown up. "I was just making sure he is good enough for you Leena."   
  
Leena rolled her eyes. "I love you too, brother."  
  
Leon grinned. "That's good, because you're stuck with me forever."  
  
Leena grimaced and Harmony spoke before Leon could. "That's nice boys, but Leena and I have to   
talk about something, in private, so leave! We'll see you in the morning!"   
  
Bit kissed Leena's cheek before walking out, Leon following him. Harmony shut the door behind   
them.  
  
~~  
Outside the door...  
  
"I'm glad that you and Leena finally got together, Bit, but I'm going to make one thing clear.   
Don't even think about hurting her. I haven't been around as much as I should have been in the  
past, and she's been hurt enough." Leon replied.  
  
Bit nodded. "Hurting her would be like hurting myself."  
  
Leon smirked. "I was hoping you would say that because if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."   
  
Bit blinked and then nodded. Both members of the Blitz team then headed for their hotel   
rooms.   
  
~~  
  
Harmony peaked her head out of the door. "They're both gone."  
  
Leena nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Harmony scowled. "You and I both know that Lilac never gives an empty threat. What are we   
going to do about it?"  
  
Leena sighed. She was on cloud nine from Bit's declaration of his love for her, but Harmony   
just had to shoot her down. "I suggest telling Theo we'll help him. We need to get rid of   
Lilac before she hurts anyone."  
  
Harmony nodded in agreement. "In the morning, we'll go talk to him. He'll give us our orders."  
  
"I just hope we aren't too late." Leena said.  
  
Harmony shook her head. "Do be so pessimistic."   
  
A wicked gleam suddenly appeared in Leena's eyes. "Okay then. So, Harm, how was your date  
with my brother? Are we going to be sister-in-laws one day?"   
  
Harmony blushed. "What about you and Bit? You two seemed mighty cozy when Leon and I walked  
in."   
  
It was Leena's turn to blush. "He told me he loved me."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I told him that I loved him too." Leena replied, blushing a lovely shade of red.   
  
Harmony whimsically grinned. "One day, Leon might tell me that. I would love to hear Leon tell  
me that he loves me. It would be so right."   
  
Leena grinned at her love struck friend. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Make it a quick one. It's getting late and I still want to take a shower."   
  
"Whatever you say, Mrs. Leon Taurus." Leena said as she ducked into a shower, just missing the   
flying shoe aimed at her head.  
  
"Bite me." Harmony muttered under her breath.   
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Naomi and the Blitz team knocked on the Damasu team's door, but got no   
response. Frowning, Bit and Leon decided to go and ask the manager if he saw them leave.   
Everyone else followed, wondering what was going on.   
  
"They left almost two hours ago with a guy. He had black hair and a black suit on," the hotel   
manager said.  
  
"Thanks." Leon said.   
  
~~  
  
"It's Theo, it has to be him." Bit said once they were outside.  
  
"Well, should we track Leena and Harmony down or just leave their business their business?"   
Brad asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? We have to go after them! Who knows what Theo could talk those two into?!"   
Naomi said and Brad blushed.  
  
"Guys, calm down. We all know that he couldn't talk them into anything they didn't want to   
do." Steve said.  
  
"Doc is right. You all forget how hotheaded Leena can be. If Theo bothers her too much, she'll  
probably kill him." Jamie said.  
  
"I'll kill who?" Leena asked, startling everyone.  
  
Bit turned to face Leena and ask what was up, but stopped when he saw her and Harmony's   
appearance. Both girls had black pants and boots on. Leena had a long-sleeved violet   
turtleneck on, while Harmony had a long sleeved blue turtleneck on. Both girls had their hair   
tied back by a black bandana. Theo stood behind them, looking at his watch.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Naomi asked.  
  
"We're going to confront Lilac before anyone gets hurt." Harmony said.  
  
"We wanted to come and say goodbye incase we don't come back." Leena said, looking down at the   
ground.   
  
Bit took Leena off to the side of the group while Leon did the same with Harmony.  
  
"Leena, you can't go off and expect to die. Not now. Not when we just got together!" Bit   
said, his hand cupping Leena's cheek.  
  
"Bit, you can't stop with me..." Leena said.   
  
"Then I'm coming with you." Bit said.  
  
Leena shook her head no. "You can't. You weren't trained for this type of thing."  
  
"And you were?" Bit demanded.   
  
Leena's eyes became misty. "Harmony and I both were. Before they sent us to deal with Lilac,   
the ZBC gave us a year's worth of training crammed into three months."  
  
~~  
  
"Harmony, you can't go." Leon said, gently.  
  
Harmony smiled softly. "Yes I can. Someone has to make sure Leena isn't reckless, although   
it's normally the other way around..."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Leon said, abruptly.   
  
"No you're not. You weren't trained for skilled hand-to-hand combat like Leena and me." Harmony   
said.  
  
"Leena, Harmony, could you speed this up? We need to get moving." Theo said.  
  
Harmony gazed sadly at Leon for a minute before kissing him on the lips. She grinned shyly and   
then went to wait for Leena with Theo.   
  
~~  
  
Bit kissed Leena on the lips. The kiss was full of passion, immeasurable love, but it also   
had some fear in it. Fear that they would never see each other again.  
  
Leena pulled away first. "I have to go Bit."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Bit said.  
  
"Bit..." Leena said, exasperated.   
  
Theo frowned. "If he wants to come, let him."   
  
Bit grinned and Leena smiled.  
  
Leon frowned. "I'm going too."   
  
"Leon..." Steve said.  
  
"Dad, I'll keep an eye on them." Leon said.  
  
"If Leon wants to come along, that's fine." Theo said.   
  
Harmony and Leon smiled at each other, and Leon hugged his father goodbye. Leena hugged her   
dad quickly, before saying goodbye to everyone else. Bit followed her example.   
  
The Blitz team and Naomi watch, sadly, as the team of Theo, Leon, Harmony, Bit, and Leena   
turned and walked away.   
  
~~  
  
Theo mentally frowned as they turned to walk away. Leon and Bit decided to come along. This   
was Harmony and Leena's mission, but if they had to come, and it was the only way to get the   
two girls to complete this mission, then so be it.  
  
Leon and Bit would just have to die with Harmony and Leena.   
  
~~  
  
*Giggles* Is Theo evil or is it not Theo? *Everyone looks at Moonfairy* I don't know so don't   
look at me!  
  
By the way, I was re-reading an older part of this fic (chapter two to be exact) when I noticed   
my note about a Van/Fiona fic. That's been put on hold. I said I would work on it over spring   
break, but that didn't happen... I have a few fic sagas (this one, a Pokemon one, and a Sailor   
Moon one) to finish before I can start on that one. I have it somewhat planned though.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  
  
P.S.: I must have been in a mood to write this chapter. It took me little over an hour and a   
half! 


	9. Shades of Purple

Here's the next part to the Diamond Tigress.  
  
I don't own Zoids, but I do own a few things; like my Quatre (Gundam Wing) poster, my DVD   
player, my bag of Orange Crème Savers, my new graphing calculator, and the plot behind the   
'Diamond Tigress'.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Often the prediction is the main cause for the predicted event." Thomas   
Hobbes   
  
Part Nine of "Diamond Tigress"  
'Shades of Purple'   
~~  
  
Lilac grinned as Theo led Leon, Bit, Leena, and Harmony on to the carrier. They had left their   
Zoids a few hundred meters away and 'crept' abroad her ship. Leon had left his Blade Liger,  
Harmony left her Songbird, Bit left his Liger Zero Panzer, and Leena left her Emerald Tigress   
'concealed' behind a mountain. She was sure that Bit and Leon felt ill towards leaving their   
Zoids and going on foot since this wasn't something they were used to do.   
  
"Let us go and meet our guests, Star. We don't want to seem rude, now do we?" Lilac asked   
as she stood up, her black dress falling in place.  
  
Star meowed, agreeing with her mistress.  
  
~~  
  
"Now which way Theo?" Leena asked, a bit edgy as to why Theo was acting the way he was.   
  
Theo looked around, acting like he was looking for a corridor or which corridor to use. He was   
mumbling to himself and ignored Leena's question.   
  
"Theo, now where do we go?" Harmony asked. Like Leena, she knew that Theo normally wasn't   
so... anxious. He seemed to be waiting for something... or someone.  
  
"I would say... nowhere." Lilac said as she entered the room. Star followed her mistress,   
eyeing the intruders like she was ready to pounce.   
  
"Lilac!" Leena hissed.  
  
"You remember me, Leena. I'm touched." Lilac said.  
  
"I brought them to you like you asked, Mother. Unfortunately, these two insisted on coming   
along." Theo said as he bowed to Lilac.  
  
"Mother?" Harmony said and then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Lilac is my mother. Are you surprised girls?" Theo asked.  
  
Bit growled. "You sleaze."  
  
Leon kept his eye on his sister and Harmony. "Why did you want us here?"  
  
Lilac waved her hand about, almost in a dismissing manner. "I didn't want you and Cloud here.   
My revenge is just for Leena and Harmony. Those two girls are troublemakers. They have ruined  
my plans one too many times."  
  
Theo pulled a switch as a light gas started filling the room and he and his mother stepped   
behind a wall. "It's time to play a little game."   
  
"Sleeping gas..." Leena said as she started to collapse. Bit caught her and they both fell   
to the ground, side by side.   
  
"Don't breathe..." Harmony said, as she slumped to the ground, followed by Leon.   
  
~~  
  
When Leena woke up, she expected to be bound and ganged. She was almost disappointed to realize   
she was free to move. What surprised her even more was the fact Bit was in the room with her.   
  
"Bit?" Leena whispered, shaking the boy. Bit groaned.  
  
"Not now mummy..." Bit said, turning over.  
  
"Bit, I'm not your mother." Leena said, flatly.  
  
Bit frowned as he woke up. "What time is it and how long have we been out? Hey, how come we   
aren't gagged or tied up or anything?"   
  
Leena sighed. "I'm not sure how to answer any of those questions since I don't know."   
  
Bit noticed a note by the open door, and handed to Leena, who read it aloud. "I'll bet that   
you two are wondering why you aren't tied up and gagged. Well, I like to have a little bit   
of fun before I kill my prisoners. On the other side of the base are your friends. Go and   
find them."  
  
"What now?" Bit asked, standing up while offering a hand to Leena.  
  
Leena smiled grimly as she took Bit's offered hand. "We go and find Leon and Harm."  
  
~~  
  
Harmony starting to come around, finding herself in Leon's lap.   
  
"Good, you're awake." Leon said.  
  
"How long have I been out? And why am I not bound and gagged?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Why? I don't know. You've been out about ten minutes longer than I have, but I don't know   
how long I was out. Why we're not tied up, I don't know, but read this." Leon said, handing   
her Lilac's note.  
  
"Thanks to Theo, I have an extra toy. Now, you weren't tied up because we're going to play a   
little game. It's time to play a game of cat and mouse. Your teammates are on the other side   
of the base. Go and find them." Harmony read, frowning.   
  
Leon gently moved Harmony off his lap, and she frowned. He ignored her as he stood up.   
"Let's go find my sister and her boyfriend."  
  
Harmony nodded, almost sadly, as she stood up. "Leon, about the kiss..."   
  
Leon turned and looked at her. "We'll talk about it when it's a more appropriate time."   
  
Harmony's face fell, thinking that Leon was going to tell her that he hated her and never   
wanted to see her again. "Okay."  
  
Leon started to walk towards the door, Harmony following, when he stopped. "Don't worry Harm,   
it meant as much to me as you think it doesn't."   
  
Harmony's face brightened and she took the lead. Not to mention Leon's hand.   
  
~~  
  
Leena and Bit had been walking for almost an hour. Of course, without a clock, they couldn't  
be sure, but it was a wild guess. Leena had taken the lead and Bit walked beside her, their   
hands still joined.   
  
"Leena..." Bit said, a little nervously since neither had talked in the last half hour.  
  
Leena snapped out of her thoughts. "What Bit?"   
  
Bit shrugged. "Just making sure you're okay."  
  
Leena smiled at how caring Bit was. "I'm fine, besides the obvious."   
  
"You're worried about Harmony and Leon." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Leena sighed, "I am. Leon isn't trained to fight with skilled fighters. Harmony can get a   
little into her fights, and sometimes she doesn't know when to end the fight and when to   
continue it. It has always been one of her faults. She can be so protective sometimes that   
she tunes too much out."   
  
Bit hugged Leena around the waist. "I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll find them soon enough."  
  
Leena nodded, and as she and Bit turned down a corridor, a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder   
and pulled her away from Bit. Before Bit could react, Leena threw her attacker into the   
nearby wall, and tensed, ready for another attack. No more adversaries came. Leena relaxed   
her body and looked to Bit.   
  
Bit's mouth had dropped open.  
  
Leena smiled. "Bity... come on, wakey wakey."   
  
Bit snapped out of it. "Don't call me Bity. Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
Leena shrugged. "I told you, the ZBC trained both Harmony and me."  
  
Bit kissed Leena. "It was a nice move. What do you say we continue our search?"   
  
Leena smiled and took Bit's offered hand. They continued down the corridor.   
  
~~  
  
Harmony and Leon had been walking in silence also. Harmony still held Leon's hand and Leon   
was not ready to let her go. He needed Harmony, whether or not his head would allow it, his   
heart was demanding it. He did love her.   
  
Harmony herself was swimming in emotions and feelings. She loved Leon, and she was nearly   
certain that he loved her. Leena had said so herself that Leon loved her, and Leena and Leon   
were family.  
  
Harmony loved Leon and Leon loved Harmony. They both realized at the same time that they did   
love each other.  
  
"Harmony..." Leon said, trailing off.  
  
Harmony jumped, startled. "Hmm?"   
  
"I... I..." Leon stopped.  
  
"What is it, Leon?" Harmony said.  
  
"Harm, I l-" Leon stopped as an arm grabbed Harmony around her neck and breaking the handhold.  
  
Reflexes kicked in, and Harmony threw the man into the wall. No one else came and Harmony   
allowed herself to relax.   
  
Leon whistled in awe. "Where did you learn to do that?"   
  
Harmony smiled despite herself. "Training from the ZBC."   
  
Leon kissed her cheek. "That was really good."   
  
Harmony blushed and the two continued.  
  
~~  
  
Lilac frowned as the two teams of two drew nearer and nearer to each other. Star meowed a   
question, but Lilac ignored her. "Theo, when they finally find each other, I want you to be   
there!"  
  
Theo bowed. "Yes, Mother."  
  
"One more thing, before you leave... If you see Charlotte or Iris..." Lilac trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Mother?"  
  
"...Kill them."  
  
"Are you sure Mother?" Theo asked, in mild disbelief.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. They have failed me. Now go!" Lilac said, her voice firm.   
  
Theo bowed once more, but his heart felt heavy. "As you wish, Mother."   
  
~~  
  
"Harm! Leon!" Leena yelled down the empty corridor.   
  
"You think that they can hear us?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena coughed for a second before answering. "Of course they can."  
  
"Leon! Harmony!" Bit yelled while Leena rested her voice   
  
~~  
  
"That was Bit!" Leon said as tugged Harmony's hand to move faster.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harmony asked.  
  
Leon nodded and tugged her hand again, making Harmony need to trot to keep up with him.  
  
"Leena! Bit!" Harmony called down the hall.   
  
~~  
  
"I told you they could hear us." Leena muttered as she and Bit walked briskly to where they had   
heard Harmony.  
  
"Whatever." Bit muttered, grumpy that he was wrong.  
  
When Leena saw the two emerge from the dark tunnel, she smiled and met Harmony halfway in a   
hug.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay Harm." Leena said as she pulled away from Harmony and Bit pulled Leena   
into his arms.   
  
Leon smirked at Bit, but he said nothing.   
  
"Isn't this a touching reunion?" Theo asked as he emerged from a hallway that neither group had   
noticed before.  
  
Bit growled, subconsciously pulling Leena closer to him.   
  
Theo smirked. "You forget Bit, Leena is a trained fighter. She would last longer than you in   
any fight. In fact, I'm the one who taught both girls a lot of their fighting skills. Now,   
I never taught them to throw people into walls, but I must say, they picked that skill up   
quite nicely."   
  
Leon growled this time, shoving Harmony behind him. Both girls looked at each other. As sweet   
as these gestures were, they did not need protected. In their view, Bit and Leon were the ones   
who needed their protection, as they knew what they were up against.   
  
Leena gently pushed herself out of Bit's arms. "You and your mother have a grudge against   
Harmony and me. Not Bit and Leon. Let them go, Theo."  
  
Theo shook his head. "I'm sorry Leena, I can't do that. You see, like Charlotte and Iris,   
they have seen too much of this base. Like you and Harmony, Charlotte and Iris, they have to   
die."  
  
Leena's eye went wide with horror and disbelief. "You killed Charlotte?!"  
  
Theo nodded, appearing saddened for a second before appearing unemotional once again.   
  
Harmony withheld a gasp. "You loved Charlotte! You pined after her! We had to listen to you   
rant on about her and how you missed her!"  
  
Theo's face fell. "Yes, I loved Char, but Mother comes first."  
  
Leon frowned, his eyes hard. "You really are a sleaze."   
  
Theo shrugged, obviously not caring. He then smirked at Harmony. He knew her faults in   
battle, as he had been one of her trainers. "Come Harmony. Let's fight one on one."   
  
Harmony glared at him, but accepted. Leon tried talking her out of it, but she shook her   
head. Leena put a supporting arm on her brother as she watched Harmony and Theo both tense for   
the fight. Bit gathered Leena into his arms and watched the fight with the siblings.   
  
Theo knew what he was doing when he issued the fight. He knew Harmony would accept. He knew he   
couldn't kill Harmony, Leena and Bit would maul him before that while Leon dragged her sorry   
carcass out of the way. His goal was to weaken Harmony so she wouldn't stand as much of a  
chance against his mother. Everything was for his mother.   
  
Theo immediately took the offense, leaving Harmony on defense. She blocked each kick and punch   
with agility that could only be shown from a trained and skilled fighter. She risked a look at   
Theo's eyes and almost screamed in rage. To him, this was nothing but a practice battle.   
To him, she was not a fighter. She was pathetic. She was useless. She was a weak woman.   
  
Harmony Leo wasn't always feminine, but she hated chauvinist people with a passion. She did a   
quick roundhouse kick to Theo's stomach, which he blocked easily. He flipped her leg back and   
she back flipped with the motion and landed safely on her feet.   
  
As the trio watched the fight, Leena took notice of the sharp intakes of breath her brother   
would take when Harmony was almost hit. Bit's arms were tense and tight around Leena's waist   
as if he was afraid that she'd run to help Harmony, but Leena knew even though his arms were so   
tight against her, she wouldn't run to help Harmony. Harmony accepted the challenge, so she   
had to finish it. Leena would only interfere if it looked like Harmony was in serious trouble.  
  
More blocks and blows were exchanged, neither fighter gaining the ground that they desperately   
needed. Both were becoming exhausted, but neither would concede. Harmony managed to punch him   
in the ribs which left Theo's guard down for a second. That second was all Harmony needed.   
She kicked Theo is the stomach, which sent him into the wall. He was down and out.   
  
Theo gasped for breath. "You win Harmony. Congratulations. I didn't think you had it in you."   
  
Harmony glared at him, but before she could comment, Leon was hugging her close to him.   
Harmony smiled and relaxed in his arms while Leena interrogated Theo.   
  
After Leena finished talking to Theo, she slapped him, and then turned to the three waiting   
for her. She smiled pleasantly to them, which made them sweatdrop. "It turns out Theo was a   
spy for his mother. He joined the ZBC in hopes of helping his mother bring their downfall.   
Remember when he disappeared before the final fight with Lilac, Harmony?"  
  
Harmony nodded. "Yeah, he was nowhere to be found."  
  
Leena nodded. "He was warning Lilac. Come on, he was also nice enough to tell me where Lilac   
is at."   
  
~~  
  
Lilac swore as she watched them leave the room. How could Harmony have beaten her son? She   
was about to yell for Iris and Charlotte but then remembered her words and Theo's actions.   
She swore again and chased Star off of her lap. There were still about thirty people on the   
base, and she instructed them through their walkie-talkies to be prepared for a Zoid fight.   
When she cut communications to the sergeant of her men, they were each going to their Zoids.   
  
~~  
  
Leena lead the group to the left. Harmony was on her right, with Leon behind her. Bit walked   
on her left side, more alert than she had ever seen him. "After this passageway we should be   
there."   
  
"You trust Theo's directions?" Leon asked aloud.  
  
Harmony answered. "Of course. He knows better than to give Leena faulty direction after the   
last time."  
  
"What happened the last time?" Bit asked, absentmindedly squeezing Leena's hand tighter.   
  
"He gave me the wrong coordinates for a battle I was supposed to be in. I backtracked,   
literally, until I found him and beat him within five inches of his sorry life. Looking back   
now, I'm almost sorry that I didn't kill him." Leena said, as she shook the hand Bit was   
holding and he eased his grip.   
  
"Yes, but some of those threats..." Harmony said, trailing off.   
  
Leena smiled but halted the group outside a large door.  
  
~~  
  
Here's the end for... I'm kidding! The real ending is worse...   
  
~~  
  
Steve Taurus was on the look out for a sign from his children. He had been like this for the   
past five hours.   
  
"I'm getting worried." Jamie said finally.   
  
Brad nodded. "They should have been back by now."   
  
Naomi then spoke up. "You forget, boys, that they were going to fight Lilac, the ringleader of   
all this trouble. They'll be back when the battle is done."  
  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked.  
  
Naomi nodded. "Positive."   
  
~~  
  
Leena yanked open the door, and Lilac turned around.  
  
"Well, I see Theo was no problem for you to get around." Lilac said flatly.   
  
Harmony snorted. "He was no problem at all."  
  
Lilac shook her head. "He is loyal and strong, but not always smart."  
  
"Lilac, just hand yourself in. We don't need a giant production like last time." Leena said,   
knowing that it would never work.  
  
Leena was, of course, right. Sometimes, Leena hated it when she was right.   
  
"Leena, why do you waste your breath on simple things that you know will never work? It makes   
no sense to me! Anyhow, I decided to give you and your friends' ample time to get to your   
Zoids. I will regret destroying the beautiful Diamond Tigress and the strong Liger Zero in   
battle, but alas, they are Ultimate Xs, so they chose their pilot." Lilac said.  
  
Both Bit and Leena growled at the thought of their beloved Zoids falling into the wrong hands.   
  
"You'll never get your dirty hands near the Liger or the Tigress." Bit growled.  
  
"Never say never, child. Now go and get your Zoids, children. I wish to defeat you in battle,   
for none of you would make it against me in hand-to-hand combat. Defeating you in a Zoid   
battle might at least be challenging. Oh, yes, Leena, darling, watch out for cliffs."   
Lilac said as she disappeared behind, yet another, door.  
  
Harmony swore viciously under her breath, which made Leon blink. "Now what Leena?"  
  
Leena's eyes became hollowed for a second before they narrowed. "We do as she said. It's all   
we can do."   
  
Bit tensed and then sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
~~  
  
They had made great time back out to the Zoids since Lilac had left the emergency doors open   
for them to just run out of. She wanted to make their 'defeat' as easy as possible. Each   
knew that they would not lose.   
  
Leena and Bit's Zoids knew their pilot's worries. As three pilots ran and one flew back   
towards the base, Bit made a silent promise that nothing would happen to her. He didn't think   
he could live without her. Little did he know, Leon was making the same silent promise.   
  
When they rounded the last corner, they were met with Lilac and her thirty guards. This time,   
it was Leena who swore ferociously under her breath. Bit blinked at her, almost in awe over   
the COM-link.  
  
Harmony took charge. "Lee and Bit, you two take on the right half of these Zoids and Leon  
and I will cover the other half."  
  
"What about Lilac?" Leon asked.  
  
Harmony smiled evilly. "Whoever gets her, gets her. She's free game."   
  
With those words, Bit and Leena immediately began shooting their ways through the enemy Zoids.   
Leon slashed his blades through the Zoids that got in his way while Harmony dropped missiles on   
the Zoids.   
  
Bit was amazed at how much better Leena had gotten at close range combat and how well she kept   
her trigger-happiness locked out of the fight. She had become an excellent Zoid warrior and   
she and the Tigress worked well together. It, happily, reminded him of the Liger and himself.   
  
Leon had never been thrilled with the thoughts of flying a Zoid, but he had rarely seen anyone   
fly a Zoid as well as Harmony. (Authoress: *beating on her desk lamp*) Not even Jamie would   
be able to pilot a Zoid as well as she was.  
  
Soon, all that was left was Lilac. She had, skillfully (grudgingly admitted from both Leena   
and Harmony), avoided every attack aimed her way. Right now, the pilots were at a stalemate,   
as if they were testing one another.   
  
Bit's eyes scanned the battlefield and he finally got a good look at Lilac's base. He smiled.   
"Leena, could you bring up a map of Lilac's fortress?"  
  
Leena shrugged over the COM-link. "Probably, why?"   
  
"I have an idea."   
  
Harmony's face popped up. "If she can't bring a map up, I probably can."  
  
Leon also showed his face. "What's the plan Bit?"   
  
Bit explained his plan and Leena smiled as she brought up a map of the base. Everyone voiced   
his or her agreement.   
  
The Songbird and the Blade Liger charged toward Lilac. Lilac, in an Elephander, easily dodged   
the attack. For a minute, she wondered where Bit and Leena had got too.  
  
Lilac realized one second too late. "No, don't do it!"  
  
Like Bit's plan, while the Songbird and Blade Liger kept Lilac busy, the Emerald Tigress and   
the Panzer had a chance to launch missiles towards Lilac's base. The plan was a major   
success. Since the base was equipped to fly, like a Whale King, there was a large amount of   
gas and oil, not to mention ammunition and firearms, and other Zoids. The missiles from both   
the Tigress and the Liger hit their target, dead on.  
  
The explosion rocked the area for miles around.  
  
~~  
  
*winks* I told you it was going to be worse.   
  
Anyhow, I need to know if you readers are interested in a sequel for this. I have a plot idea   
for it and I need to know if I should develop it or forget it. Besides, whether or not there   
is a sequel, I need to know how to write the epilogue/next chapter. Please tell me in your   
REVIEWS if you're interested in a sequel.   
  
If you're interested, I finished this part listening to "Ten Rounds with Jose Cuervo", which is  
a country/drinking sound by Tracey Byrd...   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


	10. Everything in its Place (Epilouge)

*smiles* Glad you liked the last chapter.   
  
Yes, there will be a sequel to the Diamond Tigress, making this the epilogue for this 'saga'.   
I'm not giving out any hints on the sequel. The sequel won't happen until around   
November/December because I have a ton of other things to work on (I have two more chapters to   
write of my Pokemon Saga, one long part for my Sailor Moon saga, a gift fic for friend... just   
to name a few things).   
  
Also, a reviewer left me the idea (thanks to ShadowBoy for the idea) to write about what   
happened to Leena in the three years that she didn't see the Blitz team, so that might be   
written, but only if I know if somebody would be interested in it.   
  
As you can tell, the future of this fic seriously depends on the reviews I get.   
  
Anyhow, you guys should know the disclaimer for this thing. If not, well, go read the last nine  
parts of this 'saga'.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing   
himself." Leo Tolstoy  
  
Epilogue to "Diamond Tigress"  
'Everything in its Place'  
~~  
  
Leena woke up to the site of her father staring into space by the door. The quiet beeping of   
machines filled the silence of the room, but making it seem much more drearier than it really   
was.   
  
"Daddy..." Leena's voice cracked on the word, showing that it hadn't been used in a while.   
  
"Leena, you're up!" Steve said, a huge smile as he went to hug his daughter.  
  
Leena returned the hug. "What happened?"   
  
Steve smiled again. "Hang on. Someone wants to see you first."   
  
Leena watched, slightly curious, as Steve nodded to a nurse. Leena's curious, if not slightly   
confused, expression turned into a huge smile as Bit was wheeled in on a wheelchair. Bit stood   
up, wobbly, and hugged Leena as tightly as he could.  
  
"Oh Bit..." Leena mumbled into his ears.  
  
Bit kissed her and they only broke apart after a blushing Steve interrupted them. Bit sat down   
on the bed next to Leena, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
Steve sat down. "Harmony is fine. She's visiting with Leon. I thought I would give them   
sometime alone. Both Bit and Leon woke up yesterday. Bit kept asking about you, but the   
nurses here refused to let him see you until you woke up."  
  
Leena nodded as Bit kissed her cheek. "What happened after we destroyed Lilac's base? How's   
the Tigress?"   
  
Steve and Bit smiled at each other, and Steve answered her again. "The Tigress is being   
repaired by Jamie and Naomi, along with some people from the ZBC. She'll be as good as new."  
  
Leena sighed aloud, obviously happy. Bit spoke up. "Doc, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell   
her the story, alone."  
  
Steve smiled, knowing exactly what Bit meant. He nodded, closing the door behind him.   
  
Bit gently kissed Leena again. "You scared me yesterday when they said you hadn't woke up yet.   
You've been out for five days."  
  
Leena's eyes widened. "Five days?!"  
  
Bit nodded. "Harmony was only out for two days, Leon and I both four days. After the base   
blew up, all of us were knocked unconsciousness. The ZBC sent out ambulances. Our Zoids will   
be fine, they're being repaired."  
  
Leena nodded, closing her eyes. "What about Lilac?"  
  
"She's dead." Bit said, flatly.  
  
"Theo?"  
  
"He's in another hospital, being guarded by ZBC officers until he's well enough to go on   
trial."   
  
Leena nodded, snuggling into Bit's arms. Both were content to just sit in each other's arms,   
happy to hold one another, happy that each was going to be okay.   
  
~~  
  
Steve smiled at the scene of his daughter in Bit's arms. He could see the bliss on Leena's   
face and the pure happiness on Bit's face. He also noticed the look of pure protectiveness on   
Bit's face. He would do anything to keep Leena happy and healthy. Wiping a tear away, he went   
to check on his son.   
  
~~  
  
Leon and Harmony had talked about everything from they could think of, except the thing most   
foremost on their mind and in their hearts. Harmony was one who spoke first.  
  
"Leon, back on Lilac's base, what where you going to say before I was grabbed?" Harmony's voice   
was soft and gentle, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.  
  
Leon stuttered for a minute, unsure of how to answer. "Well..."   
  
Harmony stopped him, a little worried. "If you lie to me..."  
  
Leon interrupted her. "I could never lie to you."  
  
Harmony smiled. "Then continue on."   
  
Leon sighed and mustered all of his strength. "Harmony Leo, I love you."  
  
Harmony smiled as a single tear escaped her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
~~  
  
Steve paused outside his son's hospital room as he and Harmony kissed. He smiled as he walked   
away, wiping a single tear away. Both of his children were happy, and that's all that   
mattered.   
  
'Look, Lily, all of them had found the love we once shared.' Steve thought, a gentle smile still  
playing on his lips.   
  
~~  
  
Leena was happy. She had spent a week in the hospital and she was anxious to see her Zoid. She   
hoped the Tigress wasn't causing any trouble. Bit had told her of the giant explosion, which   
had destroyed nearly all of their lives. Harmony was flying, so it was reasonable that she was   
only out for two days. The others were closer to the explosion.  
  
When she walked into the room where her Zoid was at, she had to suck in a breath of air. The   
Tigress had been fully repaired and was back to her beautiful self. It was a pity that she and   
Harmony had missed the rest of the doubles battle. Not to mention that the end of the festival   
was tomorrow, but her doctor had told her that she wasn't going incase she put strain on some   
of her still healing wounds. She was almost sad that she was going to miss the karaoke contest.   
Almost.  
  
Bit's arms snaked around her waist. "She's back to all of her glory."  
  
Leena nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to go to the karaoke contest?"   
  
Bit grinned impishly. "I'd rather spend the evening with you."   
  
Leena shook her head. "Where did my brother and his girlfriend go?"  
  
Bit smiled. "Off for a little walk."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Leena said as she led Bit out of the room.  
  
~~  
Two Days Later...  
  
The Blitz team and the Damasu team waited as Brad kissed Naomi goodbye... or was it the other   
way around? Anyhow, Brad was blushing as he walked back to the teams.   
  
"What are we going to do? I mean, Leena is Bit's girlfriend and Harmony is Leon's, but or   
teams are, technically, enemies." Jamie said.   
  
"We've been thinking about it. Well, at least Leon and I. Lee and Bit have been making out   
more than planning. I want to join the Blitz team." Harmony said.  
  
Leena frowned at her best friend. "I wouldn't be talking, Harm. You forget that little  
position I caught you and Leon in yesterday. I want to rejoin the team."   
  
Brad spoke up. "That works for me. Naomi wanted me to join her for a little bit, and I won't  
have to worry about leaving a position open."   
  
Steve nodded. "That's fine. I'll be more than happy to allow Harmony and Leena on the team.   
Brad, we'll miss you, but if you want to join Naomi, go right ahead."   
  
Brad looked around as if to see if anyone had an objection. Everyone was smiling, and when he   
looked at Bit, he winked.   
  
"Thanks. I'll go call Naomi and let her know." Brad walked away, whistling to himself.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Brad actually skipping?" Leon asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"It's not you." Harmony assured her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, were did Bit and Leena go?" Jamie asked.  
  
Everyone looked around, but the two lovers were nowhere to be found.  
  
~~  
  
Bit kissed Leena gently as they walked along, watching teams leave the festival grounds.   
"I love you, Leena."  
  
"I love you too, Bit." Leena said as they kissed.  
  
Both were thinking the same thoughts, 'If we survived this, we can survive anything. As long   
as we're together, we can over come anything.'  
  
~~  
  
...and there's the end to the Diamond Tigress. Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but this   
was just tying up all the loose ends.   
  
Anyhow, look for the sequel in a few months. By the way, for anyone STILL waiting for my   
Van/Fiona fic, don't worry it's coming. I promise it'll be out before the sequel to this.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, reviews tell me what I'm going to end up working on.  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
